


Queenie

by Zassy77



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon, Family, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zassy77/pseuds/Zassy77
Summary: Elsa was overworking herself at night, because she was the Queen. But Anna was having none of that.





	Queenie

"Hi, Elsa!" The Princess chirped, practically barging into her sister's office.

Elsa shifted her gaze from her paperwork to her sister. "Good evening, Anna," she greeted with a small–but tired–smile before resuming her work.

The strawberry-blonde furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards her. "Why are you still working? Get some rest before you overexert yourself," the younger one chastised.

"Anna, I have a country to run. I can't just ignore my duties," the Queen sighed without losing focus on her task. Anna's eyes glazed over the stacks of papers on the desk, then rolled her eyes. She rounded the table, then promptly collapsed all of her weight on Elsa's sitting form, her arms and head dangling off one side of the chair, and her legs off another.

"Ugh, you're no fun," the younger girl sulked.

"Anna, please get off."

"No."

Elsa groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I going to do with you?"

Anna shifted a little. "You know what? You make a great pillow. I think I'm gonna stay here," Anna smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

..

..

..

"_Aaahhhh!_" The Princess squealed, jumping back to her feet as she shivered and rubbed her own arms up and down. "Cold, cold, cold, cold..."

The Queen giggled–no, she _laughed_–at her sister's plight from where she sat as she wrapped one arm across her own stomach and lifted a hand to cover her mouth. When Anna recovered, she playfully glared at the platinum blonde.

"_Elsa!_"

"Yes, dear sister?" She smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes and giggled. "Come onnnn," she groaned as she grabbed Elsa's arm and attempted to hoist her up from her seat.

"But, Anna-"

"No 'buts', Queenie!" she cut her off. She subsequently stopped pulling on her sister's arm, but did not let go. "We haven't spent any time at all together today because you've been in this stuffy old room nearly all day and I just wanna be with my big sister," Anna pouted like a kicked puppy.

Elsa pondered for a moment. While she did have certain queenly duties to attend to, she knew that she already had worked herself the entire day. Despite how their servant, Kai, insisted that she had already done enough and rest, she stubbornly refused to take a break for an extended period of time. Besides, she truly did miss the rambunctious strawberry-blonde today, and she knew that being a sister was more important. And she liked that more than being the queen.

The Queen gave in to her sister's pleading and slowly rose from her chair.

"Elsa, look at you. You're exhausted," Anna said with a concerned tone as she reached up to cup her face and stroke it with her thumb. The bags under the older one's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

Elsa leaned into her hand and heaved a sigh. She pulled her little sister into a loving embrace and tenderly kissed her on the temple. "What would I do without you?"

Anna wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl. She rubbed her back soothingly. "You'd probably still have your nose buried in boring paperwork and be an even more boring queen."

The response elicited a giggle from the platinum blonde's lips.

"Perhaps," Elsa grinned. Anna nuzzled her neck in response.

They stood like that for a while, as if they were making up for the lack of time and physical contact during the day–or, well, during their thirteen years of separation. Anna was the bolder one when it came to physical touch. She usually initiated it, and she never shied away from it. The Queen, however, was rather timid about it at first, but once she had grown more accustomed to it, she became more confident. From holding hands, linking arms, hugging, innocent kisses on the cheeks, nose and forehead, they revelled in it. They may have been more touchy than other sisters were, but they didn't mind. It was an unconventional situation, anyway. It truly was no one wonder what thirteen years of separation from your only sister could do.

The strawberry-blonde gently pulled away and smiled. "Come on, let's just go to bed."

They walked out of Elsa's study and sauntered their way to her room hand in hand. As soon as they reached the Queen's bedroom, Elsa changed into her nightgown, while the younger of the two plopped onto the bed face first with an audible 'oof'. The platinum blonde shook her head amusedly at the heap on her bed that was her sister. She walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, how was your day?"

The strawberry-blonde lifted her head in her sister's direction, then sat up and scooted right next to her.

"Uhm, well, Olaf and I played with the little kids near the marketplace in the morning. Then, in the afternoon, Kristoff and I kinda went fishing and I stood on the boat because I got a little too excited and, oh gosh, I fell into the water–hey, stop laughing–ugh, that was so embarrassing. Anyway, he got me flowers and a whole box of chocolates afterwards, and I've already eaten like half of them, 'cause you know me," she chuckled, then she sighed. "Isn't he the sweetest?"

The older girl giggled at her sister's rambling, then proceeded to undo Anna's braids. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders and onto her back. "Indeed, he is."

Anna grinned. "You think so?" She asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I know so. He's a good man," Elsa stated as she grabbed her brush from the bedside table and began brushing Anna's hair.

She sighed dreamily. "Yeah."

Elsa giggled at her adorable, lovestruck sister as she continued brushing her strawberry-blonde locks. She did really did believe that Kristoff was a good man. The Queen had also grown quite fond of the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, and treated him like a brother. He made Anna happy and truly cared for her; and that was something they shared in common, besides their mutual affinity for ice, of course.

However, the platinum blonde also couldn't avoid the looming fear at the back of her mind. Unlike Anna, she didn't quite have someone else in her life besides her sister. The thought of becoming less and less important in her sister's life was bothersome, but she quickly shook off the thought, chastising herself for being selfish.

"But, whatever. You're still number one in my heart," she heard her younger sister chirp as if she had heard Elsa's thoughts. The Queen smiled sadly, then sighed.

"What? It's true," Anna spun around to face her sister with a sincere expression on her face. Elsa smiled lopsidedly but didn't seem fully convinced.

"Look, Anna. I'm fine," she tried to reassure her. "I don't feel like talking about it and I'm tired, so why don't we just go to s-"

"No, missy! You're going to listen to me," Anna cut her off, leaving Elsa bewildered. "You're my favorite sister-"

"I'm your only sister."

"Shush! And we were so close when we were little but then we were separated for thirteen years, and I spent, what? Two days trying to get your butt back home, not to mention that I sacrificed my life for you on the fjord," she pouted

Elsa was about to say something, but Anna beat her to it. "And just because Kristoff is my boyfriend doesn't mean that he's gonna take your place, Elsa," she said adamantly. The younger girl sighed before switching her tone to a more earnest one, taking her sister's hands into her own. "You're my sister, and I love you no matter what. That is never going to change."

The Queen gazed at her sister and smiled apologetically. "You're right, Anna. I'm sorry. It was silly of me to think that way."

"No, I understand," she reassured. "But you're such a stinker," Anna quipped, and Elsa only giggled in response.

After a few moments, the platinum blonde yawned, reminding her of how exhausted she was. "I should...go to sleep, Anna. I'll spend more time with you tomorrow, I promise."

The smaller girl opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then decided against it and nervously bit her lip.

Elsa noticed her struggle. She sighed and pressed her lips together. "Would you like to st-"

"Yes!" The other girl squealed then she kissed the platinum blonde on the cheek before laying down on the bed and snuggling under the covers. Elsa grinned as she followed suit and shut off the lamp at her bedside table.

The two girls laid on the bed beside each other with Anna laying on her side facing Elsa's direction, while the latter laid flat on her back, sleepily staring at the ceiling. Moments later, the younger of the two lazily draped an arm across the Queen's stomach. Both sighed in contentment.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

The platinum blonde faced her sister and shifted to lay on her side, mirroring Anna's position. She grasped the younger girl's hand with her own and mindlessly traced circles the skin with her thumb. The room was dark, but Anna could still see the intense, but loving gaze of her sister.

"Always."

Anna grinned, then threw her arm around her sister's waist and nuzzled her shoulder. Elsa embraced her and ran her fingers through the strawberry-blonde hair.

The younger girl was already on the verge of sleep when she heard Elsa groggily whisper her name.

"Anna."

She sleepily opened her eyes and lifted her head to gaze at her sister. "Yeah?"

Their eyes met, and the platinum blonde stared at those teal orbs that she adored so much.

"I love you."

She smiled lovingly as she searched her sister's ocean blue eyes. Anna was the more expressive one, because she always wore her heart on her sleeve. So, whenever she heard those three words leave her older sister's lips, her heart would melt every single time.

"I love you, too."

She kissed her sister on the cheek before burying her face in the crook of the Queen's neck. "So, _so_, much."

As they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, they knew that, right now, they wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.

Because when they were together, it was their favourite place to be.


End file.
